


Изменение дресс-кода

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жаркая погода заставляет искать выход из любой ситуации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изменение дресс-кода

Аш с тоской посмотрел на градусник. Температура неумолимо повышалась. Слишком жарко, а ведь до обеда еще далеко. Но дресс-код изменить нельзя.  
«К черту», - подумал Аш, распахивая шкаф. Дел сегодня много не наблюдалось, так что можно позволить себе немного отойти от строгих предписаний.  
Всласть поругавшись с репликой и украдкой поцеловав Наталию, довольный собой бог-генерал решил посидеть в парке. Ему было не жарко, жизнь казалась чудесной и полной сюрпризов, которые не замедлили появиться в лице несчастного реплики. Аш уже пришел в спокойное расположение духа, и появление Люка воспринял адекватней, чем утром.  
\- Чего ты тут бродишь?  
\- Гуляю, не видишь? – раздраженно буркнул тот. – А ты занял единственную лавочку в тени.  
Аш благодушно похлопал по прохладному сидению ладонью.  
\- Ну так садись сюда.  
\- Ты на солнце случайно не перегрелся? – с подозрением поинтересовался Люк, садясь подальше от своего оригинала.  
\- Нет, у меня все отлично.  
\- На тебя не похоже.  
\- Сегодня у меня выходной, надо же когда-то расслабляться.  
Люк неопределенно хмыкнул. В его понимании слово «расслабляться» и Аш были друг от друга так же далеки, как Олдрант от Солнца. Кстати, о солнце…  
\- Тебе не жарко?.. – Люк со скрытым волнением покосился на черные одежды.  
\- Нет, - Аш сдержался, чтобы не зажмуриться от ощущения собственной догадливости.  
Реплика вздохнул и расстегнул плащ. Как может быть не жарко в такой одежде, для него оставалось загадкой. Аш закинул ногу на ногу и засмотрелся на фрукт, висевший над его головой.  
«Наверное, жара на него так действует, потому что он себя ведет… как-то не так, как обычно» - Люк мысленно выругался и снял плащ. Почему так резко потеплело?.. Хорошо, что волосы такие короткие. Сорвав большой лист с ветки дерева, он стал обмахиваться им, как веером.  
\- Завтра Ван куда-то сваливает, так что, наверное, будет у меня еще один выходной, - мечтательно произнес Аш.  
\- На речку сходи, развейся, - с изрядной толикой ехидства советует реплика.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Ругаться сегодня больше не хотелось. Лимит исчерпан.  
\- И еще… я был неправ.  
\- Что?! – дернулся Люк. Нет, у Аша точно тепловой удар.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ты точно на солнце перегрелся, - недоверчиво произнес он, протягивая руку к богу-генералу. Аш отворачиваться не стал, позволяя теплой ладони реплики потрогать свой лоб.  
\- Убедился?  
\- Странно, - совсем сник Люк.  
Аш фыркнул, меняя позу. Невольно Люк задержал взгляд на нем. Бог-генерал потерял бдительность.  
\- Теперь мне ясно, - протянул он, - почему тебе не жарко. Надо и мне шорты найти…  
Аш подскочил, как ошпаренный.  
\- Я, между прочим, не на задании!  
\- Я тебя разве упрекаю? – смиренно ответил реплика, с трудом подавляя улыбку. – Это же нормально – надевать облегающие шорты с сапогами-чулками. Тебе идет.  
Цвет лица Аша почти сравнялся с цветом его волос. Он мгновенно одернул курточку, скрывая предательски видневшееся тело.  
\- Идиот!  
\- Я ему комплименты говорю, а он…  
Вспыхнувший Аш почти бегом покидал парк, уличенный в неподобающем виде. Люк, не дожидаясь, пока он исчезнет на горизонте, запрокинул голову и радостно засмеялся. Интересно, как будет реагировать Аш, если при синхронизациях думать об этих ногах в шортиках?..


End file.
